Serena's Mishap
by Sureena
Summary: Serena's long awaited encounter with Lady Sylvanas ends badly


Jul 13 at 7:33 PM

**DISCLAIMER: Lady Sylvanas, Undercity, Alliance and the Forsaken are property of Blizzard Entertainment**. Serena Ravensong is a fictional character made up for the purposes of this story. Yeah I know Sylvanas can't shadow-step, but she can here. I "Googled" a phrase in Thalassian so I have no idea if it's accurate. A follow up to "The Dark Lady".

"THWOK", the arrow narrowly missed its mark, sinking head deep behind its intended target. Serena pursed her lips and exhaled sharply. Her mind wasn't into this at all. Archery wasn't her forte. In life, she used it primarily for ranged defense of her home, but she wasn't normally this bad.

Memories of the blissful night she and Lady Sylvanas shared occupied her mind. Worse yet, Lady Sylvanas acted as though nothing had happened between the two of them. Serena could appreciate the Dark Lady wanting to keep discretion in this matter, but she could have said _something_ to Serena when they were alone together. Being head of the Dark Lady's security detail offered plenty of one-on-one time, but it's been weeks since the encounter and not a word was said nor a glance shared...nothing!

"Bah", Serena chided herself, she was acting like a heart-broken teenager who had been deflowered by the town playboy. Serena was sure Sylvanas didn't want for lovers and it wasn't like Serena was a virgin. Serena had a lover in life. Someone Serena would give her life for, so why was she so enraptured with Sylvanas? Didn't being undead mean Serena would be free from such..._emotions_?!

"THWOK", this time the arrow hit true, that placated Serena a bit. She smiled, losing herself to her thoughts once again.

"Your technique needs work, but your form is solid", a voice shocked Serena back into reality.

"Dark Lady, forgive me, I didn't hear you approach", Serena said, surprised, and fell to her knees.

"Rise, Lieutenant". Lady Sylvanas regarded Serena for a bit. "I didn't know you practiced archery".

"I use it as a stress reliever", Serena said, wincing. She immediately regretted saying that. Lady Sylvanas's eyes narrowed at her, but Sylvanas chose not to pursue it.

"Be here tomorrow at dusk. No need to scuff your mail armor, wear leather, bring your bow and a melee weapon of choice. Training is in order", Sylvanas firmly requested.

"Yes, your majesty," replied Serena, again bowing deeply. As Sylvanas departed, Serena stared at her black leather thigh high boots and swaying hips. Gods, she was gorgeous! Everything about her. "Ugh", Serena thought, "I'm obsessed". Shaking her head, Serena cleared the picture from her mind. She had to get her things in order for tomorrow's training. There was no time to get lost in fantasy.

The Forsaken training grounds were impressive .The archery range was set in the foreground, freshly turned dirt supported numerous well-used fodder targets. The remainder of the training grounds was set within the forest. There were rope ladders, platforms set within trees, small hills behind which to hide, trenches, make shift walls, and shelters. It wasn't a large area, but it sufficed. All newly raised warriors were sent here to train. Serena remembered. It was quite grueling. The training grounds looked differently at dusk. Twilight shadows danced upon the structures, making it look as though others were out there, waiting.

Serena arrived early. As suggested, she wore leather armor. The leather was of low quality but it would serve its purpose as defense wear. Serena opted for the female version: Medium weight layered leather kilt that went down to her knees; knee high leather boots, and heavy leather layered gloves that ended at the elbow. The vest and pauldrons were held together with rivets made of jaggal pearl and blood garnet, which lent some color to the rather bland set.

She wondered who was supposed to be here with her. A new recruit? A seasoned officer? An Alliance prisoner? Lady Sylvanas did not say. Serena began flexing exercises. It was more out of habit than anything else as Forsaken didn't need to do such things. She stretched out her hamstrings, her glutes, her calves, her back..."THUD", something suddenly whizzed by her head and embedded itself into a tree, inches away from Serena's face. "THUD", "THUD" a second and a third...What the...?!

Serena was being fire upon! Realizing what was happening, she spun and flattened herself vertically against a tree. Readying her bow, she looked into the direction of the onslaught, "You must always be ready, Lieutenant. Complicity will be your demise. Do not assume anywhere is safe..." A voice echoed from somewhere in the near distance.

Lady Sylvanas. Serena's opponent was Lady Sylvanas. Serena swallowed hard. How was she supposed to fire upon the Banshee Queen, the one whom she swore to protect with her life?!

Serena fired an arrow in the direction of the voice. "Sloppy, Lieutenant, you waste your arrows," the voice taunted. "THUD", another enemy arrow landed inches away from Serena's thigh. This is madness, thought Serena. She had to get somewhere safe. Sylvanas was a former ranger, she was at home within the forest. Serena had to lure Sylvanas away from the trees.

"I am not your leader, Lieutenant. Tonight I am your enemy. Fight as if your life depends on it!" the echo ordered. Serena fired. "PING", her arrow was shot out of the air by the Dark Lady. How in the name of the gods was Serena supposed to take on the best archer in all of Azeroth?!

Melee. It had to be hand-to-hand combat, then Serena might have a chance.

Serena skillfully slid from tree to tree, inching her way towards a wooden lean-to. She knew Sylvanas was in the trees, but where? Serena needed to rely upon her instincts. She stopped. She listened. After what seemed like an eternity Serena fired. A Thalassian curse graced her ears. "Excellent, Lieutenant...that one surprised me. I don't like surprises". Serena fired again. Sylvanas laughed. Serena gritted her teeth. "She's toying with me", she thought. Serena calculated, and fired...this time, a pained scream pierced the night sky. The scream shook Serena to her core. What had she done? Had she hit Sylvanas? Serena left the safety of her cover and ran in the direction of the scream.

Serena saw the silhouette of a figure kneeling. Serena swallowed hard. "Dark Lady? "My mistress? Are you...? Are you hurt?" No answer. Serena approached.

Suddenly, Lady Sylvanas sprang upon her. "Fool. Don't be so naïve," Sylvanas spat. The Dark Lady's melee weapons of choice were dual daggers, quick and deadly. Serena had chosen a short staff. Because Serena was caught off guard she was slow to equip her weapon. This was going badly.

Sylvanas danced and weaved, her lithe elf body the epitome of grace. Serena was heavier and more muscular and she could withstand quite a few blows. Surprisingly, Serena held her own and parried or blocked most of Sylvanas's attacks. Serena was glad her gloves were extra thick as Sylvanas hit hard!

"You dance well, Serena." Not well enough, she thought, as Sylvanas had already slashed part of her armor. Clumsily, Serena was able to position her staff. Serena spun and weaved, dagger hitting staff, the sound of metal striking wood. Sylvanas's face was emotionless. Occasionally, the Dark Lady would narrow her eyes or exhale sharply, but other than that, she was impossible to read.

Luck happened to be on Serena's side just for a fleeting moment. "WHACK", the sound of wood across flesh. During the deadly dance, Serena took advantage of an opening in the Dark Lady's defenses. Serena's short staff stuck Sylvanas across the face. "BAMF", in response, Sylvanas shadow-stepped out of the way. "Coward", Serena cried, "come face me!" Serena stood ready, her staff poised, her senses heightened. Silence...

Instinct told Serena to suddenly swing to the left, "WHACK", again, Serena caught Sylvanas in the face. She reeled, "Well played, Lieutenant", Sylvanas growled. She now had a slash across her cheek. Serena felt weak but Sylvanas goaded her into it. This time, Serena did not let her guard down. The Forsaken and the Banshee Queen locked eyes, then "BAMF", another shadow-step.

Serena spun, catching the Dark Lady in the gut, knocking her to the ground. Sylvanas grunted. Serena gouged at Sylvanas, but Sylvanas was quick and recovered nicely. Sylvanas parried, cornered, then thrusted, however, Serena would not be so lucky this time.

There was a wet sound. Serena felt something akin to pressure, then an odd searing, pain? Forsaken didn't feel pain per se. It was an odd sensation. Serena looked down. Sylvanas's dagger embedded itself into Serena's shoulder capsule. Try as she might, her right arm was now useless. She dropped her staff. She tried to stave Sylvanas off with her good arm but it was to no avail. Sylvanas swung out and caught Serena in the jaw. The Forsaken Lieutenant spun and fell to the ground. Sylvanas pounced, straddling the wounded Forsaken while holding a dagger to her throat.

"I yield, mistress, I yield..." an exasperated Serena exclaimed.

Sylvanas lowered her dagger. Blood from the slash on her cheek started to run down her face. Serena held her shoulder, the now growing crimson spot soaking through her armor.

The Dark Lady sheathed her daggers. "You lasted longer than I expected, but you could have done better."

"I, I didn't want to fight you", Serena choked. She reached up and touched Sylvanas's injured cheek. "It's nothing some healing potion won't mend," Sylvanas said, noting Serena's concern.

Sylvanas began to unclasp Serena's pauldrons, and unlace her tunic. She looked at the damage her dagger had wrought. It was bleeding and there was quite a hole. "Be still, Lieutenant". Sylvanas leaned over, whispered an incantation in demonic, and put her lips to Serena's wound. She kissed it, then sucked on it. As she did, the odd searing pressure started to dissipate. It started to heal! Sylvanas stroked Serena's temple while she mended the wound. After a long while, Sylvanas sat partially up. She had some of Serena's blood in the corner of her mouth. She licked it away. Sylvanas's eyes softened.

"What, what did you do to me?"

"It's a shadow heal. I don't do it often. I only use it on...special occasions". With that, Sylvanas leaned over and kissed Serena. Serena put her hands on Sylvanas's hips. Sylvanas clutched at Serena's hair and tongue kissed her Lieutenant.

"My Queen," Serena panted...

"Shhh..." Sylvanas replied, "I want to give you pleasure. The same pleasure you gave me so many weeks ago."

"But, this is all so sudden..."

"When I awoke later that evening, you were gone. I don't force myself on my people."

"No, no, mistress, you didn't force yourself on me. I left because I didn't want to embarrass you, a common cur being seen leaving the Dark Lady's chamber in the middle of the night".

"Mmmm, silly girl..." Lady Sylvanas purred into the neck of her lover, "I invite whomever I desire into my bed. And you are not a "common cur"

"Now do you want me to pleasure you?"

"Oh yes, mistress...oh yes, I've wanted this for so long..."

"Mmmm, very well..." Sylvanas nuzzled Serena's neck. She nibbled, she bit, and she sucked. Sylvanas began to move her hips atop Serena. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The Dark Lady, writhing atop of another, pleasuring herself. Her thrusts increasing in tempo as the desire built between her legs, her breasts bouncing lightly in her bodice…

"Oh Serena, you drive me wild. I can cum by simply dry humping you! But no, tonight is your's."

Sylvanas dropped her hand and slipped it beneath Serena's kilt. She expertly removed Serena's undergarments. Serena had grown wet while Sylvanas was mending her wound. Sylvanas on top of her, sucking and kissing her, healing her...it was all too much and her cunt responded in kind.

"Oh you were ready for me, weren't you, you bad girl," Sylvanas cooed. Deftly she slipped her fingers into Serena. Serena gasped. Serena moaned. "Mmm, my mistress...oh yes, oh that feels..." her voice trailed off.

"Call me 'Sylvanas', Serena"

"…"

"Oh yes, Sylvanas, harder, oh yes...fuck...right there..."

"That's right,** Dalah'surfal, **cry out for me"

Sylvanas deep kissed Serena and withdrew her hand. She unbuckled Serena's kilt and Serena squirmed out of it. Sylvanas kissed Serena from her neck, down through her exposed belly, and finally settling upon her inner thigh. Sylvanas left light, little butterfly kisses up and down Serena's thighs. Serena was drenched. "Serena, we really must clean you up", Sylvanas purred as she licked the sweet nectar from between Serena's legs.

"By the gods, my queen...please, I can't handle it anymore," Serena panted, "Please, please..."

With that, Sylvanas plunged her tongue into her Lieutenant. Serena was no stranger to such love making, but this felt exquisite! Sylvanas felt Serena respond to her. Her cunt throbbed, it flowed, and it quivered. She leaned in, licking deeply up the length of Serena's clit. Serena began to rock against the Dark Lady. Serena's moans grew louder and louder, faster, with fewer breaks in between.

"Oh I'm so close, don't stop...fuck, don't stop..." Serena begged.

Finally, Sylvanas felt Serena's twat go into final spasm, Serena convulsed, she tightened herself around the Dark Lady's head, Sylvanas kept licking, her tongue tasked with striking that sweet, pleasant spot, giving Serena wave after wave of pleasure...then it all came crashing down, as she orgasmed, memories flooded her mind, memories from a long forgotten past, memories of her life, her love, dalah'surfal, Serena screamed..."Oh, yes…fuck…oh...ALLURILYN".


End file.
